Objectifs différents
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Deux jeunes hommes qui réfléchissent. Quelle est la meilleure option ? La meilleure stratégie ? Leurs objectifs sont différents... Lequel l'emportera sur l'autre ? UR. Yaoi. L/Light.


**Titre :** Objectifs différents.

 **Auteur :** Lilicat.

 **Bêta :** Aiko & Yzan.

 **Fandom :** Death Note.

 **Pairing :** L/Light.

 **Rating :** K+

 **Genre :** Humour/Romance

 **Disclaimer :** Tsugumi Ohba et Takeshi Obata sont les propriétaires des personnages et de leur univers.

 **Résumé :** Deux jeunes hommes qui réfléchissent. Quelle est la meilleure option ? La meilleure stratégie ? Leurs objectifs sont différents... Lequel l'emportera sur l'autre ? UR. Yaoi. L/Light.

 **Avertissement** : Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du FOF. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Option.

Bonne lecture,

Lili.

* * *

 **-Objectifs différents-**

Assis devant les immenses écrans d'ordinateurs du QG, Light observa du coin de l'oeil son coéquipier imposé : L. Accroupis sur son siège, celui-ci léchait avec attention une petite cuillère, la plongeant régulièrement dans la coupe de crème glacée devant lui. Enfin crème glacée... Il y avait effectivement de la crème glacée dans la coupe mais ce n'était pas évident au premier coup d'oeil, celle-ci disparaissant sous la tonne de chantilly et de fraises qui l'accompagnait.

En apparence, son attitude était semblable à celle des jours précédents, mais Light connaissait suffisamment le détective pour deviner que celui-ci était en pleine réflexion, sûrement en train d'examiner toutes les options possibles et imaginables. Quand à savoir sur quoi portait les dites réflexions, ce n'était pas bien difficile : Kira ! Light fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir attraper l'insaisissable tueur qui se prétendait être l'égal de Dieu.

Comment tuait-il ? Comment pouvait-il faire mourir des gens d'une crise cardiaque sans les approcher ? Aucune des victimes ne portait de trace de piqûre et certaines étaient bien trop proches temporellement tout en étant trop éloignées physiquement pour que la thèse du poison tienne la route. Tout en observant L, Light plongea dans ses propres réflexions, repassant les faits qu'il connaissait par coeur, et toutes les hypothèses possibles... Même les plus improbables.

Méthodiquement, il passa en revue toutes les possibilités, pesant le pour et le contre à chaque fois. Impartialement, il écarta celles ayant trop d'improbablilités, se concentrant sur les autres. Il examina à la loupe chaque détail des précédents meurtres, cherchant la faille qui lui permettrait de mettre la main sur la solution du mystère. Si seulement il avait ne serait-ce qu'un début de piste... Un minuscule bout d'indice pour le guider...

A l'autre bout des menottes qui les liaient, L dégusta mollement une fraise recouverte de chantilly, se noyant dans ses propres scénarios. Comment pouvait-il réussir à l'attraper ? Comment obtenir de lui qu'il se dévoile ? Comment lui faire faire une erreur, une minuscule erreur qu'il mettrait à profit ? Il fallait qu'il réussisse ! Ça l'obsédait à un point que ça risquait de le rendre fou... Sa santé mentale était en jeu ! Il devait réussir.

Méthodiquement, il fit la liste de ce qu'il avait déjà tenté, et qui avait échoué, tirant des leçons de ses précédentes erreurs. Il élabora mille et une stratégies, cherchant implacablement les failles de chacune d'entre elles pour trouver la meilleure, la plus sûre. Il envisagea toutes les options qui s'offraient à lui, fouillant dans son esprit pour en imaginer de nouvelles. Il pouvait presque sentir le goût de la victoire sur sa langue...

Light soupira lourdement, attirant l'attention de L.

\- Tu es fatigué Light-kun ?

\- Un peu, avoua Light. J'ai mal à la tête à force de me concentrer sur ces dossiers.

\- C'est vrai qu'on y est depuis hier, reconnu platement L. Allons nous coucher. Un peu de sommeil nous fera le plus grand bien, et nous réfléchirons mieux à tête reposée.

Surpris par la proposition du détective, qui en temps normal dormait carrément sur sa chaise, Light accepta et le suivit. Une fois dans leur chambre, ils se changèrent, Light tournant le dos à L tout en soupirant après les menottes qui ne leur facilitaient pas la tâche. Les deux jeunes hommes se couchèrent dans le même lit, la menotte ne leur permettant pas de dormir séparés au grand dam du plus jeune.

Alors qu'il fermait les yeux, prêt à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur, Light entendit L lui demander :

\- A quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tout à l'heure, je t'ai vu... Tu semblais réfléchir très fort... A quoi ? précisa L, ses grands yeux noirs braqués sur le visage de son prisonnier.

\- Ah ! Soupira Light. Je pensais à Kira, je cherchais un indice... Je me demandais comment il faisait pour tuer... Mais toi ? Tu réfléchissais aussi...

\- Oui, confirma L. A la même chose.

\- Tu es arrivé à trouver une solution ? demanda Light tout en fermant les yeux, écrasé par la fatigue.

Avant même que L puisse répondre, il sombra dans les bras de Morphée, inconscient du regard étrange que posa le détective sur lui.

\- Non, pas encore Light-Kun, souffla doucement L. Mais je finirai par trouver. Je trouves toujours tu sais...

Seul le silence lui répondit et L raya mentalement l'option une de son esprit. Il nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne devait pas attendre que Light soit réellement fatigué, car il s'endormait très vite.

L se tourna dans le lit pour regarder le plafond, se replongeant dans ses pensées de l'après-midi, dont Kira ne faisait certainement pas partie. Comment faire pour attraper un étudiant trop intelligent et trop beau pour son propre bien ? Le menotter à lui ? Il leva doucement sa main dévoilant le bracelet de métal autour de son poignet relié par une solide chaîne à son jumeau au poignet de Light. C'était le meilleur moyen de le garder physiquement prés de lui à l'heure actuelle, tout en éloignant Misa l'air de rien. Mais ensuite ?

Fermant les yeux, L imagina Light offert à lui, lui servant de plateau repas, des pâtisseries en tous genres disposées sur son corps irrésistible. Il se morigéna intérieurement, se rappelant qu'avant de pouvoir envisager cette option, il fallait déjà qu'il attache le lycéen à lui d'une manière bien différente que par des menottes. Méthodiquement, il reprit tous ses scénarios, y intégrant les nouvelles données liées à son erreur de ce soir. Il finirait bien pas l'attraper... Il réussissait toujours.

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Hum, hum... Comment dire... Ben voilà quoi... J'aimais bien l'idée des deux qui réfléchissent chacun de leur coté mais à des choses totalement différentes.  
Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?

Lili.

PS : Toutes les réponses aux reviews anonymes seront sur mon profil.


End file.
